


R.I.P. Chivalry

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, WhiteKnightShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: “But those guys were hassling you. I couldn’t just sit there and let it happen. I had to defend you!”Hilda pinched the bridge of her nose wearily. “Come on, Lucas. Don’t you think I can handle myself? After all, I like the sound of knocking heads together. But you never let me fight my own battles.”
Relationships: Kouki | Lucas/Touko | Hilda
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 2





	R.I.P. Chivalry

Hilda popped open the top of her Red Bull, looking over the hissing, bubbling can in an expression that was more tired than annoyed at her traveling companion. “You know, you don’t have to keep trying to rescue me, Lucas.”

The younger boy turned from his wary surveillance of the bar. “But those guys were hassling you. I couldn’t just sit there and let it happen. I had to defend you!”

Hilda pinched the bridge of her nose wearily. “Come on, Lucas. Don’t you think I can handle myself? After all, I _like_ the sound of knocking heads together. But you never let me fight my own battles.”

“But you’re—”

“Anyway,” Hilda said, sitting up and looking rather tense, “how am I supposed to deal with my stress if you keep trying to take care of people who make me mad?” She pursed her lips. “That’s not remotely satisfying.”

“But… that’s what I’m supposed to do, isn’t it?” Lucas asked, almost uncertainly. “Fight your battles for you?” Not that he was terribly _good_ at it, when you got right down to it, but well… weren’t there certain standards that had to be upheld?

Hilda sighed. “I know you’re only doing it because you care, but whenever you interfere like that it always… well, it always feels like you _really_ care for some… weepy, wilting flower. Some kind of damsel-type character that is…” she shook her head. “Just… not me at all. I can defend myself just fine. So when you’re trying to defend me you’re really just caring about someone you think I should be.”

Lucas stared at her. It all seemed so… backwards. But yet, wasn’t Hilda’s strength one of the things that had drawn him to her in the first place?

A meaty hand slammed down on the table before them. They both looked up into the drink-addled face of a man whose skin was as leathery as his wardrobe. He leered at Hilda. “Hey there, babe,” was his eloquent introduction. “You’re so hot you’re _on fire_.” He raised one pierced eyebrow. “Wanna stop, drop, and roll together?”

Hilda’s nostrils flared, taking in the man’s sour breath. “You have got to be kidding me,” she said, unimpressed.

“Aww, come on, baby,” the biker continued, hunkering down so as to look at her eye to eye.

“Hey,” Lucas said harshly, addressing a man twice his size. “Leave her alone.”

The biker blearily turned toward Lucas, seemingly having trouble focusing on him. “What’re you going to do about it if I don’t?”

Lucas’s shoulders bunched together angrily. “I’ll…” Well, he’d probably get the snot beat out of him if he tried anything, but before he could launch into an actual threat he heard a cough from Hilda’s direction.

He looked at her. He looked back at the biker. He sighed and then… he let go.

“He’s all yours, Hilda,” he said meekly.

“Alright,” Hilda said with a grin, cracking her knuckles.

The biker raised his eyebrows at the slender girl. “Wha… so I’m all yours?” He grinned stupidly. “Then you can have me!”

“Here’s the only chance you’re going to get,” Hilda said, deciding to be fair. “Why don’t you just forget you saw me and go pawn your disgustingness off somewhere else? Drunken morons aren’t my type. So get lost before you get hurt.”

The biker laughed. “What… so the little girl is going to beat me up now? I’d like to see you try!”

Hilda stood up, cracking her back as she rose. “You shouldn’t mess with me,” she warned. “After all, I have a record.”

“ _You?_ ” The man snorted. “What’d you do? Shoplift some gum?”

“Actually…” she trailed off slowly.

Then she jettisoned her leg upward where it connected painfully with the biker’s crotch. The man slumped to the ground, sending a ripple of dust into the air as he hit the floor.

Hilda stepped over the prone figure and took a celebratory swig of her drink. She winked at Lucas. “I killed chivalry.”


End file.
